The Corn Maze
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: Sequel to The Worst Day. Ed and his new friends go to a Halloween festival, but they have no idea what real kind of corn maze this is... I suck at sumaries. Plz read! :  EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Lucario: Well...this sequel came sooner than expected, didn't it?**

**Ed: Oh, God...not again...**

**Lucario: Yup! A whole new story to torture Ed with! But on the bright side, he gets a girlfriend!**

**Ed: REALLY?**

**Lucario: Maybe. If you're a good boy.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Lucario: You're not even in this anime! Get outta here, Tobi!**

**Tobi: *pouts and leaves***

****

**Lucario: Ahem. To the story. I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

_The military found my body several days later. There was a funeral and everything._

_Now you're probably asking yourself, "If Ed is dead, how is he telling this story?"_

_Well, that's simple._

_I'll never tell._

Ed's POV

"Why are we here, again?" Right now I was standing in the middle of some Halloween festival. I was surrounded by cheap costumes, drunk people, and the smell of beer. I even saw a few horrible looking werewolf costumes go by. I never felt so offended in my life.

"Because there's candy and rides and games and FUN!" Beside me, a little black and brown dog was jumping up and down excitedly. You could say he was german sheperd but he was so small. It didn't really matter, anyway. He wasn't even a real dog! He was actually a dragon. He just needed to keep the form of a dog 'cuz, in case you've been living in a hole for the last millenium, a talking dragon flying around aint normal.

On my other side was a girl with long, dark brown hair that is almost always up in a ponytail. Her name is Crystal. She has ocean blue eyes that are guarded, untrusting. She's usaully silent, but when she does talk, it's usually some smartass comment about my height, or anything else that annoys me. But that's just one of her uncharming features. You see, she's a vampire. And no, she doesn't sparkle. She BURNS in the sunlight. Big difference. But it is fun teasing her about that offencive book. But I do know if she ever gets her hands on Sephenie Meyer, that lady is done for.

"Yeah, well, I don't even eat candy." I grumbled.

"Really? Ya want some milk to go with it?" I turned to see Crystal smirking and glared.

"Leech."

"Mutt."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore!"

"Pipsqueak!" Crystal grinned in tripumph. How I wanted to wipe that grin right off her face. But I'd never hit a girl. Not even Crystal. Especially not Crystal! Wait...that was embarrassing... Forget what I just said.

"I wanna go on rides and the hayride and the corn maze and the haunted house and pick a pumpkin and carve a jack-o-lantern and-"

"I GET IT! SHUT UP!" I nearly smacked him. He could be sooo annoying sometimes!

Reaper looked as though he had been smacked. His head hung low and his tail tucked between his legs. I knew what was coming next.

"Don't you dare pick on Reaper! He's a lot smaller than you!" Crystal glared at me.

"I didn't even hit him!"

"That doesn't make a difference! Don't yell at him!"

"He was being annoying!"

"YOU'RE annoying! I don't hit you every time you're annoying!

"I didn't HIT him!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yeah it does! Stop yelling at me!"

"You big idiot!" Crystal then picked up Reaper and petted him. "What do you wanna to first, sweetie?"

Reaper perked right up. Little faker. "Oooh! I wanna go into the corn maze!"

"Oh, come on!" I was getting po'ed now. "The last time we went into a maze, you got lost! And it was a little one at the carnival! This one is as big as four football fields!" It was true, if not longer. This maze was incredibly big. And if Reaper took a wrong turn, it would take hours to find him.

"Too bad, Ed. If he wants to go into a corn maze, then that's what we're going to do. Got it?" Crystal shot me a look.

"Yeah, whatever." I glared at the ground and followed them into the maze. I just could not win against Crystal. This is gonna be a looong night...

And I had no idea it would get much worse with each passing day.

* * *

**Lucario: It's short, I know. plz dont hurt meeee! It was the first chapter and I couldnt think of anything else to put in it without giving anything away! Plz R&R! I luvz you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucario: Welcome back! :D**

**Ed: This story isn't so bad so far.**

**Lucario: *mutters* Won't be sayin that for too long...**

**Ed: What?**

**Lucario: I only own my OC's!**

**

* * *

**

**Ed's POV**

As we entered the corn maze, I got that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. You know, the one that tells you something bad is going to happen but you don't know what? Well, that's what I felt. I quickly pushed it away. This is not the time. I'm supposed to be having fun, right? So why aren't I...?

"Can I change back NOW?" Reaper whined.

I sighed. "Fine, but if you get caught, we're outta here and never coming back."

Reaper wagged his tail and changed into a dragon. He soon had beautiful white scales along his body that seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. His sharp horns appeared, as did his large, floppy ears. Sharp, tiny baby teeth poked out of his mouth and instead of his eyes being brown, they were violet. The claws on his toes grew a bit longer and sharper. White spikes grew out from the top of his head, down his back, and down his tail. Overly large, almost grayish wings spread out from his back. He was still as small as ever, though.

"Let's just get this over with..." I grumbled.

"Oh, stop being such a sour puss." Crystal rolled her eyes at me.

"Maybe I wanna be a sour puss!"

"Then sulk to yourself. No one else wants to hear ya."

"Maybe I WANT to talk out loud!"

"Then SHUT UP! No one cares about your wants!"

"You shut up! I didn't ask you!"

"Then stop talking to me!"

"AUGH!" We both said at the same time.

It lasted that way for hours and hours as we walked deeper into the corn maze...

* * *

**?'s POV**

It's about time they went into the corn maze. Now it's finally time to unleash my trap...

"KAAAATTTTTT! KATKATKAAAAATTTTTTT!"

Oh, God...he's back already?

Ricky came running over with my drink. "Here ya go! I'm tellin ya, it was very hard to find a soda called "Leave Me Alone". But it was actually in a Canadian stand! Aren't you lucky?"

"Oh, soo lucky..." I took the drink from him. "It's time, Ricky. Remember, you and your pack go after the vampire ONLY. I want the mutt to myself..."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ricky whistled and his pack came running over. They haven't shifted into wolves yet, but already looked ready to fight. The biggest one there was Alex. He was practically Ricky's twin, if not for the eye color. Instead of the emrald green eyes Ricky has, Alex has chocolate brown eyes. But they have same dark brown hair, both pulled into a ponytail. Two of the smaller ones were Jasper and Harmony. Now they WERE twins. Real twins. They both have bright blonde hair and green eyes. They even had the same skin tone! The last two were medium sized. Mark and Garfield. We usually call Garfield, Gary, though. Mark had died his hair black a while ago but streaks of blonde are still in there. He has eyes as blue as the ocean. Gary has short brown hair and blue eyes, though not as blue as Mark's. Gary doesn't talk much at all, so he's kind of a mystery.

"Good luck. I can finally have revenge on the little brat and his father..." I glared. "Remember. If any of you cross me, you will suffer a world of pain. Got it?"

"Got it, Kat!" Ricky salluted and I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

How freaking long can a damn maze take? I needed some blood tonight or I was gonna be in a crappy mood. And there aren't even any animals running around in this place. Just corn.

Reaper was bouncing along excitedly, not a care in the world. I never should've agreed to this... I'd never admit that to Ed, though. He'd rub it in my face until I finally got a stake through the heart.

"Can't you just fly above and tell us the way out?" Ed was complaining again. What a suprise.

"Noooo! That would ruin the fuuuun!" Reaper whined.

"I'm not having fun so far!"

"Too bad! This is fun for me!"

"Stupid dragon!" Ed kicked Reaper and Reaper started crying.

"Whaaaa! Crystal! He kicked me!"

"Edward!" I turned and glared at him.

"What? He was annoying me!"

"YOU annoy ME!"

"Yeah, well life sucks, doesn't it?"

"You're such an idiot, pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL WHEN HE GOES TO THE BEACH HE SINKS INTO THE SAND BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIGH TIDE BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE CAN GET AIR OUT OF THE TINY BUBBLES IN THE WATER?"

"You." I snickered as he steamed away. It was so much fun to tease him.

We walked a bit more, but then I stopped and looked towards the corn stalks. I coulda sworn I saw something move... When I looked back, Reaper and Ed were gone.

"Guys? Where'd ya go?" I called and looked around, but only saw a moving shadow within the stalks. "Ed. If this is some joke to scare me, you failed. Now come outta there." Okay, so honestly I was scared out of my wits. But I could never let Ed see that. "I mean it! Come out of there!" I was about to go in after him when I saw another shadow out of the corner of my eyes. I slowly swallowed. "R-Reaper? That you?" Now I wasn't so sure it was Ed anymore. Reaper would never team up with him to do this.

The shadow started towards me.

"St-stay back!" I stumbled back...right into a big, furry, hungry-looking werewolf.

* * *

**Lucario: Yayz! It's done! Plz R&R or I'll be forced to kill Ed again! (jk, XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucario: I'm baaaack! This chapter will hopefully be interesting.**

**Ed: Oh, the joy.**

**Crystal: I hate being an OC...**

**Lucario: *laughs evilly***

**Reaper: On with the story! Lucario owns nothing but her OC's! That's me!**

**

* * *

**

**Crystal's POV**

I couldn't even scream. You know when you feel so scared it's like your legs are numb? That's what it was like for me right now. The werewolf I backed into was only half transformed. I'd seen this form from Edward many times before. It's when you don't lose all your human qualities, like fingers and toes, but you grow fur all over your body and claws grow from your nails. Wolf ears also pop out on the top of your head.

The half-wolf thing grabbed my arms, too tight for me to pull away. "Hey, sweet cheeks. Miss me?" Oh, God. I knew that voice anywhere. This is why you never break up with a werewolf, people.

"Ricky...what are you doing back?" I stared at the ground as I talked.

"That's easy, baby." Then, as smooth as can be, he said, "I'm here for you."

"Then you're going to be extremely dissapointed, you bastard." I thrusted my elbow into his ribs, satisfied to hear a few of his ribs snap, then I grabbed his arm and snapped that, then throw him into the corn stalks. Strangely enough, though, the other wolves that were slowly surrounding me didn't make a move to stop me. And I soon understood why.

Ricky stood up easily, and I could hear the bones snapping back into place and healing quickly. Too quickly. Something was wrong. Not even Ed or I can heal that quickly. Something was giving them power, that I was sure of.

"What's wrong, Cryssy? Not going to make another move?" Damnit. I knew if I made a move, they'd all pounce on me and I'd be done for. Not that that was probably going to die like that anyway, but I wanna stay alive as long as I can. Maybe Ed will find me. I hoped so...

"I'm not that stupid, dipshit. I know if I make a move, your pack of mutts will kill me."

"Very smart decision. But maybe we can strike a deal, Cryssy." How I hated that damned nickname... "You join us in killing the stupid mutt, and you won't have to die out here. We can even live happily ever after." Rick smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I snorted. "Like hell. I might not like werewolves, but Ed's a hell'a lot hotter than you!" Wait...did I really just say that out loud...?

Ricky started laughing. "Hahaha! The vampire has the hots for the stupid werewolf! Hahaha!" Yep. I said it outloud. I felt my face redden a bit.

"Y'know, what? Yeah. I do like him. Mostly because he can kick your ass any day of the week." I smirked as Ricky stopped laughing. I knew this ticked him off, big time.

"That was your last remark, Cryssy." Ricky's eyes were burning holes into mine and he snapped his fingers.

After that, I only remember a world of pain. That and a lot of screaming.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Crystal was screaming. That was never a good sign! I ran towards the sound, slowly transforming. I decided not to use all of my energy up on transforming into a full wolf, and I get along just fine being half-werewolf. My other wolf senses came back. I could hear her screams a lot better now. I also heard tearing and ripping of flesh.

_"Not good, not good, not good!" _That was all I could think as I ran towards the sound. I smelled other werewolves as I got closer. Werewolves were here? Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!

I finally found her. I saw the whole pack of fully transformed werewolves ontop of her, ripping her apart. I threw them off of her and fought them off. I could tell they were newer werewolves, and I was much more expirienced. Soon they all scattered. I knelt down by Crystal's side.

A horrible thought crossed by mind. What if she was dead? I was frozen in horror. I wouldn't be able to take it if she was dead! "C-Crystal...? You have to wake up now, okay?" I waited for an answer but there was none. I could feel the warm tears build in my eyes. "No...c'mon, Crystal, you can't be dead! Please don't be dead..." I set my hand on her gently, suprised to have it smacked away.

"I'm alive...idiot..." Crystal didn't open her eyes, but her talking was enough to calm me down. "Get me...away from...here...I'm laying in...my own blood..."

I quickly nodded and gently picked her up. I immediately felt bad as she seemed to squeak in pain. But I was glad I still had fur. It was at least covering up some of the bleeding wounds.

I was just so glad she was okay.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

Everything hurt. Damn, those mutts really did some damage on me...

I felt Ed pressing his arm against my biggest wound. I wished he'd stop, but I knew he was just trying to stop the bleeding. I heard him rustle around in his bag. "Yay for robbing a hospital for pain meds..." I heard him mutter. Then I felt something pierce my arm and all the pain went away. It felt like I was floating on a cloud.

I started giggling like an idiot and Ed chuckled.

"The pain meds kick in fast, don't they?" He smiled at me.

I giggled even more. "You have a pretty smile..." I started snuggling against him. He was soo cute as a werewolf. As if he wasn't cute enough when he was human.

Ed blushed and scratched the back of his head. "You should probably get some sleep, Crystal...the meds are making you a bit crazy."

"Not the meds, handsome..." I wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled more. "It's you..."

"Sure, Crystal...get some sleep."

"With you here? I'd be GLAD to." I laughed like a moron and laid my head on his lap, curling up on the ground. Ed being there makes everything better. I soon fell asleep with him gently rubbing my back.

* * *

**Lucario. XD I know. The last part was a bit goofy and mushy, but that's how people get when they get high on pain meds.**

**Ricky: How come I'm one of the bad guys? I'm not mean! *starts crying***

**Lucario: I'm sorry! I didn't know who else to cast! *hugs Ricky tightly***

**Crystal: *still giggling madly* Toodles, till next time, my friends! *waves* **


End file.
